


Liam Finds Theo’s Fleshlight

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Cock-to-Cock, Cum Play, Fleshlights, Frottage, Grinding, Horny Theo, Humor, LIam's POV, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pheromones, Post Series, Roommates, Scents & Smells, Sex Sleeves, Sex Toys, Sharing, Smut, Thiam, Thiam Week, Thiam Week 2018, ThiamHalfBirthday, cum, cum as lube, horny liam, masturbation sleeves, self love, toys and games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Liam eased the door open, and a tsunami of pheromones slammed into his face. He knew instantly that Theo hadn’t cleaned up his cum after all. It was thick and wet in the air, not muddled by a wad of tissues. He moaned as his eyes landed on a large, black cylinder lying on its side on a towel in the middle of Theo’s bed.Oh my god, Theo has a Fleshlight!He almost came in his hand as he stared at the glistening creamy trail that dribbled out of the silicone hole and onto the navy blue bath towel Theo had spread beneath the toy. Their shared bathroom was at the end of the hall. Theo must have been planning to wait until Liam left or went to sleep to go wash it out.Fuck, fuck, fuck.He squatted and stared into the wet opening. His stomach was tight with need, and his cock quivered between his legs as he hovered his face closer and took big lungfuls of his roommate’s intoxicating release.Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it.Liam trailed the tip of his index finger through the thick line. It was warm. It hadjustbeen inside Theo’s body. He smeared it across his top lip, coating the two-day stubble under his nose.





	Liam Finds Theo’s Fleshlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the ‘Toys and Games’ day of the ThiamHalfBirthday event.

Liam froze in his tracks as he walked through the front door of his apartment, and Theo gasped and let out a ragged, stuttering pant from his room. It kept coming. Theo’s heart pounded beneath a backdrop of muted moans and frantic wet, slides. Theo was getting off. He was trying to be quiet, but he was obviously cumming _hard._

 _Hard._ In the hallway Liam had been thinking about finals and whether or not he should go back to Beacon Hills for the summer, but now he was hard in his pants and throbbing as he listened to Theo’s pleasure gradually tapering off. How had he managed to cum for this long anyway?

Liam took a silent breath through his nose. _Cum._ Theo’s cum. It was thick and tangy, and it burned the back of Liam’s throat as vividly as if he had been swallowing it.

Theo was low-key panicking now. His heart raced even louder than when he had been in the throes of orgasm as he rushed around his room, quiet but frenzied, probably trying to clean up and get himself back in order. 

Liam was supposed to be having a study session with Mason and Corey, but they had canceled and he had come back to the apartment early. It was the first time he had ever caught Theo masturbating. Liam felt bad for interrupting him, but it was _way_ hotter than he would have expected, and also strangely satisfying given the number of times Theo had unexpectedly come home or woken up while Liam was in his room jerking off – granted, Liam jerked off _a lot_ but still. Half the time when Theo heard him, he awkwardly finished anyway because he kind of had to, the other half he managed to stop but spent the rest of the night sexually frustrated. At least Theo had never caught him mid-orgasm the way he had just been caught.

Theo’s door opened and he stepped out, his face flushed and his hair disheveled. He wore a t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts. His bulge was a little fuller than usual, but there was no tent or visible outline. 

“I’m gonna go get some food.” Theo looked past Liam at a spot on the wall behind him. Embarrassment swirled around him in an almost palpable mist, overwhelming even the heavy scents of cum, lube, and _plastic?_ that radiated from his crotch.

“Okay,” Liam answered, unable to keep the knowing smirk off his face.

Theo grabbed his keys from the rack and hustled out the front door. 

Liam chuckled and went to his room to drop off his stuff – and to jerk off. He was definitely going to jerk off. He’d make sure to catch all his cum in tissues and flush it down the toilet, then take a shower so Theo wouldn’t know he had gotten off to the situation.

He normally stayed dressed and simply pushed the front of his pants down when he needed to jerk off, but since he was going to shower anyway, he stripped out of his clothes and lay on his bed. 

_Fuck_ the apartment smelled good. There was no need for porn. For a horny werewolf a dense cloud of fresh pheromones was more potent and erotic than any video could have been.

He slicked his cock with lube and closed his eyes as he stroked himself, letting Theo’s chemosignals light up the receptors in his brain and flood him with arousal and need. He studied the rich, nuanced flavor profile. Theo’s semen was delicious and worth hours of analysis by itself, and the lube was nothing special, Astroglide or maybe KY liquid, but Liam couldn’t place the plastic-y scent. He should have ignored it, focused on the rich, creamy-tang he needed to get himself off, but the elusive scent was like an itch in the back of his mind that could only be scratched by figuring out what it was. It wasn’t plastic, but it wasn’t latex either.

Liam hopped off his bed and crept out of his room, dick in hand. He glanced up the hallway – the living room was empty and the corridor outside their apartment was silent, abandoned. There was no sign that Theo was about to come back. He eyed Theo’s closed bedroom door with a nervous guilt gnawing his stomach. It would be so wrong to go in there and invade Theo’s privacy, especially under the circumstances, but...

Liam eased the door open, and a tsunami of pheromones slammed into his face. He knew instantly that Theo _hadn’t_ cleaned up his cum after all. It was thick and wet in the air, not muddled by a wad of tissues. He moaned as his eyes landed on a large, black cylinder lying on its side on a towel in the middle of Theo’s bed. 

_Oh my god, Theo has a Fleshlight!_

Liam gaped at the shiny pink silicone that was angled toward the door. _Silicone._ That’s what he had been smelling. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He almost came in his hand as he stared at the glistening creamy trail that dribbled out of the silicone hole and onto the navy blue bath towel Theo had spread beneath the toy. Their shared bathroom was at the end of the hall. Theo must have been planning to wait until Liam left or went to sleep to go wash it out.

Despite the heavenly aroma in the air, Liam couldn’t breathe and had to stop jerking off or he’d risk cumming all over Theo’s carpet...and the foot of his bed as he edged closer.

Theo’s cum was _thick._ The whole head of the toy where the cap was unscrewed and the pink silicone exposed was slick with lube, and there were traces of lighter, more subtle seminal fluid deeper inside the toy, but the line of viscous white drooling out smelled like pure sperm. Theo had _needed_ to get this load out.

Liam squatted and stared into the wet opening. His stomach was tight with need, and his cock quivered between his legs as he hovered his face closer and took big lungfuls of his roommate’s intoxicating release.

_Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it._

Liam trailed the tip of his index finger through the thick line. It was warm. It had _just_ been inside Theo’s body. He smeared it across his top lip, coating the two-day stubble under his nose. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” He took deep breaths and jerked his rigid cock. His dry, aching cock. 

_He’ll smell you. You can’t–_

He picked up the Fleshlight and slowly stood. Cum dripped out of the mouth of the toy and onto the towel, and Liam’s willpower was shot. He plunged the toy onto his cock.

“FUCK!”

Liam’s knees buckled and he clutched the edge of the bed with his free hand. It was so fucking hot and tight and _juicy_ inside the Fleshlight. It squelched as he pulled his cock out until only his bloated, throbbing glans were encased in the warm, pliable silicone. Rivulets of Theo’s cum trickled down his veiny shaft and soaked his pubes – fucking soaked them in Theo’s juices. The mess dribbled down his balls as he plunged the toy back down the base of his cock. 

He panted and trembled. It was intense. No wonder Fleshlights were so popular. He could have sworn he was actually inside someone – someone who had just been thoroughly used by Theo. 

“Ohh! Uhhh!”

Liam leaned against the bed and rubbed his chest as he took another careful slide in and out of the toy. 

_NOPE!_

He hurtled past the point of no return and bucked wildly into the Fleshlight, holding it stationary and fucking it as his orgasm tore through him.

The front door opened.

Liam gasped and tried unsuccessfully to hold this breath. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Oh fuck, it felt _goooood._

He moaned and took another deep thrust in and out as his cock spasmed hard and more cum, some of it probably his own this time, trickled down his thighs.

He was dead. Theo was going to kill him. He might as well enjoy his final orgasm.

He clenched and squeezed, making himself spurt harder as he took noisy, squelching strokes with the toy. He was bathed in warm release and cold terror, lazy endorphins and buzzing adrenaline. It felt really good, and horrible, and really really good.

“What the fuck, Liam?” Theo stood in the doorway clutching a bag of fast food from the McDonald’s on the corner. 

“I can explain.”

“Pretty sure you can’t.”

“This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Pretty sure it is.”

“Did you get me fries?”

“Liam!”

“Dude, I didn’t know you had a Fleshlight.” He sat casually on the edge of the bed and crossed his leg, the heavy black casing laid across his thigh. He should probably stay inside the toy. It would be weird if Theo saw his hard, cummy cock.

“Well you sure as hell found out, didn’t you?!” Theo tossed the bag of food on his desk and approached the bed, stopping a couple feet away and folding his arms. “Are you just gonna sit there?”

Liam shrugged. Well if Theo _wanted_ to see his hard, cummy cock...

There was another gurgling squelch as Liam pulled the toy off his erection, all the way off this time, past his blissfully swollen, tingling knob. He couldn’t stop the moan that tumbled out of his mouth or the way his head lulled back. Heavy drops of their cum splatted against his thigh and pelvis. He held the toy sideways to try to minimize the spillage.

“Wh-whoa.” Theo stared at Liam’s slick erection and took deep breaths. 

Liam did too. Their cum smelled insanely good mingled together like this. If Theo wasn’t watching, he’d jerk off some more, or just use the toy again.

“I don’t know what to do.” Liam whispered, unused to the look on Theo’s face. 

Theo sighed and raised his eyes to Liam’s with visible effort. “What do you want to do?”

“Uhh...” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Oh?” 

Theo nodded and returned to staring at Liam’s creamed crotch.

Liam dropped his own eyes to Theo’s waist. He was sure as fuck tenting his shorts now. “Get undressed.”

Theo shucked his shirt over his head with one hand.

Normally Liam would have enjoyed the view, but he could barely be bothered to glance at Theo’s chest and abs before his gaze was locked on Theo’s tented shorts again. As Theo hooked his thumbs into the waistband, Liam didn’t even think before sliding back inside the Fleshlight.

Theo’s cock jutted straight out into the air between them, a wide, flared mushroom cap sitting on his tip. 

Before Liam could over-think it, he reached out with his free hand and stroked it, rolling his fingers over Theo’s glans before letting go.

“Ahhh, fuck.” Theo stepped closer and bumped Liam’s knee with his own. “Unscrew the other end.”

“Why?” Liam stilled his hand and held the Fleshlight tight as he did as Theo requested and unscrewed the cap from the base of the toy.

“Why do you think.” Theo smirked at him and rubbed his knee.

Liam’s eyes widened. “Is there room?”

“We’ll make room.”

Liam tossed the cap on the towel behind them and frowned as he took another heavenly stroke. He liked this idea _a lot,_ but it wasn’t going to work. “We can’t both fit. It’s too tight.”

Theo brushed his fingers over Liam’s on the casing. “Let’s take the sleeve out.”

Okay, _that_ was a good idea. Theo came up with the best plans when they weren’t evil.

Liam pressed the toy as hard and tight against his pelvis as he could, wanting to keep as much cum inside as possible. He gripped the fleshy, silicone end, and Theo curled his fingers around the hard plastic cylinder and pulled it away. 

A rush of cool air swept over Liam’s crotch and he moaned. 

The end of the sleeve was loose, and Theo had no trouble sliding his fat knob through it.

Liam’s heart skipped a beat as Theo’s glans ground against his own, and then slid over his shaft and down the sleeve.

Theo covered Liam’s hand and twisted the sleeve as he rolled his cock around Liam’s in a slow circle until it was as wet and coated as Liam’s.

“Oh god, Theo.” He took a ragged breath and let the waves of sensation wash over him. Theo’s cock was all over his, and it was so tight and hot, so fucking hot.

“I had planned to cum a second time anyway,” Theo whispered, gripping Liam’s shoulder with his other hand. “You were supposed be gone for hours.”

“Sorry.” Liam smirked at him and clutched his hip as he arched off the bed and onto his feet. He needed better leverage.

“I’m not.” Theo wrapped his arm around Liam’s lower back and leaned their chests together. “Can I play with your ass?”

“Uhnn.” Liam dropped his head to Theo’s shoulder and nodded. The slick, grinding tightness felt unbelievable. 

“Oh yeah.” Theo’s wrist jerked lower and his fingers curled straight into Liam’s crack. By _play with your ass,_ he clearly meant _asshole._

“FUCK!” Liam bucked and writhed as he dug his fingers into Theo’s hip. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it, Liam! Do it!” Theo plunged a finger into Liam’s hole.

“Ahhh!” Liam’s eyes flew wide open, and he bounced so hard he thought he was going to rip the sleeve as wet heat exploded between them.

Theo grunted and twisted his finger – and Liam’s heart stopped.

Theo’s didn’t. It rabbited through his ribcage and against Liam’s chest as he snapped his hips and fucked Liam’s pulsing cock. After three erratic thrusts Theo yelped and buried his face in Liam’s shoulder.

Most of Theo’s cum shot out of the front of the toy and against Liam’s pelvis. 

Liam was spewing through Theo’s end of the sleeve too. It was twisted and bunched up between them, and their legs and Theo’s carpet were soaked. Liam backed up, impaling himself harder on Theo’s finger and realigning their cockheads. They both gasped and leaned closer, supporting each other’s weight as they sputtered their final drops together.

When it was over, Theo pulled out of the toy and cleaned up with the towel while Liam gripped the sleeve and hurried to the bathroom. He stood in the tub as he took it off, marveling at the thick, pheromone dense flood of fluid that ensued. He hated to wash it down the drain, but he was sticky and uncomfortable. 

While he showered, he rinsed out the toy, and once he was done, he went to his room and redressed before crossing the hall and knocking on Theo’s open door.

Theo motioned him in, he was back in the shorts and t-shirt he had been wearing. A burger wrapper and a half-empty carton of fries sat beside him on the bed.

“Shower’s free if you need it,” Liam said. He looked around for the Fleshlight casing but didn’t see it, so he held up the dripping sleeve. “And uh...here.”

Theo laughed and rolled his eyes. “Set it on the desk and take your fries.”

“My what?”

Theo pointed at the fast food bag on the desk. “You asked if I had gotten you fries...I did.”

Liam grinned and laid the toy on the desk as he grabbed his food, his stomach rumbling. “Thanks man!”

“Liam?” Theo’s voice stopped him in the doorway.

He turned back, a tinge of anxiety tightening around his chest.

“Next time you sneak into my room...”

“Yeah?”

Theo smiled and winked at him. “Do it while I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
